


Finally and Forever His

by MsMKT86



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Porn With Plot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline Forbes was his. Finally and forever his. She had come to him, reluctantly, but in search of happiness. He planned to give her that in all the ways he knew how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally and Forever His

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! This is just a little steamy moment between our favorite couple. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!

The mixture of hot and cold of his skin made him feel human but Niklaus Mikaelson was far from human. He was a vampire/werewolf hybrid and the king of a city that he once called home. Right now in this moment, he was neither of those things. Right now he was a man in love about to embark on a journey with the woman he loved. She lay beneath him, her eyes heavy-lidded, her mouth red and swollen from kissing. Caroline Forbes was his. Finally and forever his. She had come to him, reluctantly, but in search of happiness. He planned to give her that in all the ways he knew how.

Klaus leaned down and kissed her deeply. Their tongues dueling. They were silent as he slid his ridged cock inside of her.

Caroline sighed as her body adjusted to the stretch. Klaus moved slowly at first, reveling in how tight her pussy was gripping him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. Klaus slammed his massive cock into her and she screamed his name. The sound his name and her moans of ecstasy drove him almost to the brink of insanity.

Caroline matched his thrusts; his cock jammed to the hilt inside of her. He could feel her fluttering and clenching him. Klaus fucked her hard even after he felt her cumming around him. Caroline screamed when she felt him shoot inside of her.

They lie there still, quiet, happy. Klaus kissed her lips again as he reached for something in the nightstand. He handed her the small velvet box.

Caroline smiled at him as she opened it. The sparking diamond glinted in her eyes. He removed it from the box, slipped it on to her left ring finger and waited for her to catch on. She looked at the beautiful diamond for a long moment before realization hit her and she began to cry. She leaned over and kissed him as she nodded her head yes.

 


End file.
